


Angel

by eustasstic



Category: Snuper (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sweet love, model jo sangho, painter woosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Sunghyuk is an artist who works as a coffee's waiter, Sangho is a rookie model.Both started being friends before the young one signed his first contract. But when Sunghyuk has writer's block, he found his muse and realizes he is in love.
Relationships: Choi Seonghyeok / Jo Sangho, Choi Seonghyeok | Woosung / Jo Sangho, Choi Sunghyuk / Jo Sangho, Choi Sunghyuk | Woosung / Jo Sangho, Woosung / Sangho





	1. Blank

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics in English, I posted it in wtp around april 2018, hope you like it!

His grandparents used to always tell him stories when he was younger. He and his sister used to spent a lot of time with them, and listel to all types of stories and memories. His grandma loved telling romantic love stories, while his grandpa used to tell exciting adventure stories. Whether they were true or not, it's something he'd never know.

His whole family was artistic. His grandma was a ballerina in her time, and his mother was a singer before she had kids. His grandpa was a writer, and his father was an architect who spent his free time writing poetry or drawing and painting. Like them, he and his sister had that artistic spirit. His sister began dancing atan early age and eventually became a teacher of a very well school. As for him, he wanted to do so many things, but he always knew what his number one choice was: literature.

A loud yell suddenly came from the employer's room. "Hey, Choi s alSunghyuk!" He have been in such a heavy daze that he didn't even realize his boss was calling him.

"Oh? Oh! Yes!" quickly he rushed into the employer's room and was greeted by his boss.

"This is your part of today's douceur" the woman of brown eyes and straight hair told him through her squared glasses. She placed some bills and coins on his hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kim" he made a reverence and went out again, right to the exit.

The sky was already black, the night had arrive an hour ago. He felt a sweet breeze which made him feel a bit refreshing.

He breathed before stepped forward, leaving the coffee shop. His mind was in blank. As if suddenly a big erased just deleted his thoughts. It was such an empty feeling. He didn't even know when he arrived home. If a small apartment can be called "home", of course. Sunghyuk didn't feel tired, so he walked to his sofa after eating a ham sandwhich. He stood in front of his easel, the canvas was not even half painted. At nights, he uses to paint, while he writes or draw at day. Sunghyuk walked around, tapping the brush between the fingers and trying to find some inspiration.

He looked at the colors of his palette. Nothing.

He sighed.

The canvas was barely painted in a light blue and had some gray traces, but he couldn't do anything that time. He, then, put his pijama on and went to bed. There, he tried to think in something, some story, some tangled ideas to order and redact in his mind. But again, he had nothing. It was an interesting thing. All the day he had several thoughts to put on work once he arrived home. But now he didn't feel them at all.

"Maybe I'm just stressed" he told to himself and settled on the sheets.

The clock made its characteristic sound, indicating another hour has passed. He was still awake.

Sunghyuk looked at his night drawer, where his pills were. Should he take them?

He stretched his arm... But then he finally fell asleep.

After having breakfast, he went to the park, as usual. He sat on a bench and saw the kids playing all around. The sound of the wind against the leaves of the trees and dogs barking made him feel warm. The pigeons already started to follow the old ones who use to feed them with corns.

But his mind had mixed ideas.

It was...like an ocean of thoughts.

<>

What's wrong?

He finds inspiration every time he goes to the park and now he just can't order one of his ideas.

Sunghyuk sighed.

What will he do until he has to go to work?

"Hey boy!" an old man called him. "Wanna play chess?"


	2. Someone

There it was.

Ideas getting in their places. Having form.... Making coherence.

There was a large space, a large room, or was it an open field?

Is there fog? But there was light...

A human figure...or wasn't human at all? His smile was radiant... Was a "he"? For some reason he felt that.

"Oi, Sunghyuk!" Taewoong's voice slapped his mind.

"Yeah?"

"A client has arrived" his coworker pointed at the entrance.

A young black haired man walked in, his face had a soft-feeling and his eyes looked as if he were sleepy, he had an ear-ring and was wearing a brand clothes. He chose his seat and looked at Sunghyuk. Sunghyuk approached.

"Hey, Sunghyuk-hyung, how have you been?" he genuinely smiled when Sunghyuk reached him.

"Hey, Sangho. I'm... fine, and you? I haven't see you in a week or so"

"Yeah, I had busy afternoons last week. I had a photo session for the new catalogue." Sunghyuk raised his eyes as saying <<Sounds good>>. "But, what about you? How are your writtings and paints going? I need to see the paint you finished last month... you didn't forget it, right?" Sangho softly pouted and Sunghyuk couldn't avoid to smile.

"Yeah, the girl sitting on the grass looking at a side while holding her knees with the purple sky on the background..." Sunghyuk recall the image of his paint. He felt completely satisfied. "Well, right now I'm on a crisis" he sighed. "But tell me what are you gonna eat first, otherwise Mrs. Kim will be mad at me for chatting." Both laughed.

"I don't want you to get scolded. Okay. Uhm...surprise me."

"Well...I recommend you grand iced caramel macciato with sausage breakfast sandwhich" Sunghyuk made a little bow, showing his brown and not-so-short hair. Both laughed again. Sangho's cheeks painted a bit but Sunghyuk couldn't see it when he opened his eyes after laughing.

"Okay, let's take it" the black haired one said and the older nodded.

"Your wish is my command, Mr. Jo" he joked again and walked away.

"Dudeee, less chat and more work! Mrs. Kim will be mad at you again if you keep talking with the clients, you know" Taewoong scolded him again, raising one eyebrow from his big brown doll-like eyes.

"Jeez, Tae, Sangho is the only one I talk more with, we haven't seen for a week, we need to update, you know?" Sunghyuk laughed. "He's one of my fewer friends" he used a sad tone and Tae just rolled his eyes like saying <<Here we go again>>.

"Jesus, Sunghyuk, stop being melodramatic!" the boy walked out of the kitchen, leaving a smiling Sunghyuk.

He gave Sangho his order, but an old woman immediately called him to ask hers. <<I'll be back>> what was his gaze told to Sangho. Once he took some orders and delivered three coffees, he cam back to Sangho.

"Do you want more coffee?" Sangho said no.

"Tell me, why are you on a crisis? I'm intrigued" he was actually paying attention to him, and that was something that Sunghyuk liked the most, he was like a friend to him.

"Uh..." he touched his neck. "I just...don't know how but suddenly all my ideas were deleted. It was like...if all my inspiration was taken away" his eyes were looking at some place behind Sangho, before meeting his. A small blush appeared in Sangho's cheeks but he sipped his coffee quickly.

"Oh... sounds terrible" his eyebrows wrinkled with concern.

"But I guess I'm fine now" Sangho's expression relieved bit, but before he could reply, Sunghyuk apologized and went to attend another client.

Sangho sighed.

"I can't never find the correct time to ask him his number." He finished what was left of his sandwich, called Taewoong for the bill, and went out of there.

The breeze saluted his face as he covered it with a soft green scarf. Scarf that was a Sunghyuk's gift for when he was contrated some months ago.


	3. Something

After a whole hour of practicing how will he do it, he finally went there. When he arrived he just went to the bar where he was delivering and receiving coffees orders.

"A capucchino, please".

"Yes, what's the n..." Sunghyuk's eyes met his. "Sangho".

He was genuinely surprised. He didn't expect he was going to see him so soon.

"Yeah, it's weird, right?" a small laugh. Sangho put his hands on his pockets while Sunghyuk was making an order. It was about past midday. "I just... don't you think is weird we haven't given our phones numbers yet? I mean, we're friends, isn't it?" he started, casually.

Wow. The table turned, now he was the talkative one.

"You're right" Sunghyuk smiled, making the younger blush a bit again. "Honestly, I didn't want to disturb you, I thought you would be busy with your job and didn't want you to don't focus on it". He said while cleaning the table with a kitchen towel.

"Well, in first place I should have asked for it when we celebrated my new job as a model". Sangho said, kinda down, remembering the small celebration Sunghyuk made for him. He gave him a small strawberry cake and the scarf he was currently wearing.

"Hey, don't worry" Sunghyuk smiled and delivered an order. He, then, gave Sangho a napkin. Younger's eyes in confussion. "Write your number."

"Oh, yeah!" he felt silly, again.

Sunghyuk made his order, and then wrote his own number on it.

"Here".

Sango felt happy. Sunghyuk kept smiling because Sangho was so cute and shy, it gave him a tender feeling, like a protective one.

"Okay, I'll leave now, I don't want to cause you troubles again" he said, taking his coffee.

"Don't mind it, really" Sunghyuk replied while washing his hands. "I'll talk to you whenever I want and you know it haha" he dried his hands and winkled at him. Sangho, again, felt happy.

"What have I witnessed oh Jesus Christ." Taewoong's voice was heard in the kitchen.

"Wait but you aren't catholic." Sughyuk joked.

"Dude, you two are so gay" he came, drying his hands with a towel.

"Uh, were you spying us?" Tae and Sunghyuk met at the kitchen's door.

"You look so cute together" he whined in a fanboy mood.

Sunghyuk's face was concerned. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm honest. It makes me soft" he laughed. "You should ask him for a date"

"What are you saying, Tae? I'm not gay" he laughed, but felt a bit nervous.

"Don't you dare to repeat it. I know how you look at him, those eyes don't lie" Taewoong pointing at his face in a mad shipper way.

"Uh... what are you talking about?" Sunghyuk played with the ropes of his apron.

But Taewoong was interrupted before he could articulate a word.

"Stop talking!"Mrs. Kim ordered, and both boys jumped on their place, stood up and said in unison a "Yes!" in response, before leaving to their respective places. 


	4. Text message

Sunghyuk visited his sister that night. He was about to babysit his niece while his sister and brother-in-law go to the theater. He cuddled the baby while sitting on the couch, she was sleeping but he made a move and woke her up so he tried to make her sleep again.

She was a quiet baby, though, and fell asleep again quickly. "You're so cute" he took a pic of them, and he was about to leave his phone on the couch when he remembered Sangho told him he loved babies and kids. Sangho himself told him he used to babysit his nephews too.

A soft smile appeared on his face. He had Sangho's number now, so why not to start a conversation? With one hand, he typed a message.

[Sunghyuk: Hey, it's Sunghyuk. See who's babysitting now?]

He wrote casually.

He let the phone and checked if his niece was already sleeping: not yet. Her round eyes were still opened and looked at him with concern. But a sleepy gaze appeared on her face and then she yawned.

"Oh my, you're so cute, Eunjung" he said with tenderness.

Sunghyuk's phone vibrated and he checked it.

[Sangho: OH MY GOD, she is so cute, is she Eunjung? >u<]

Sunghyuk smiled, he looked back at his niece and found her sleeping. He stood up carefully and went upstairs so he could let her in her cradle. He pulled out his phone and sat on a chair.

He received another reply.

[Sangho: The pinky blankets seems like cotton candy, haha. Sorry I just thought about it when I saw the picture]

[Sunghyuk: Yes, she's Eunjung :) ]

[Sunghyuk: Lol, actually you're right, the view of it looks like that ]

He thought about it, and found a new paint. "Actually, yeah...how coldn't I see it?"

"Stop looking at the phone and text him already" said his hyung, with a laugh. Sangho jumped in his seat, squealing.

"No! I just asked his number today, I won't text him so soon" he said, with a soft blush. "It will be weird, Sangil-hyung."

Sangil chuckles. "Oh well, then let your phone for once and for all" he motion him to let his phone on his pocket or wherever but his hands. Sangho pouted and let it on his pocket. "Good, now let's start the class".

Sangho had sing lessons. Since someone heard his voice once, at model's company, they're decided to make him into sing and see if they could make him a potential singer. Sangil was his sunbaemin, he was teaching and helping him.

He arrived home just in time to have dinner. Sebin, his roommate, made the meal of the night so he felt happy. Both belonged to the same company, they followed their dream together and managed to enter the same corporation. Sebin called it 'destiny'.

"Sebinnie, this was so good, thank you" he praised the food. The younger blushed a little, rubbing his neck with one hand.

"Well, it wasn't a big meal, I'm still learning" he said. "Thank you, hyung."

Sebin went to take a shower, while Sangho get ready to wash the dishes. He let them in the clean dishes for some minutes. He pulled his phone to scroll on twitter and reply some texts. He was about to lock his screen and let the phone when he saw <<that>> name in his notifications.

[Woosu: Hey, it's Sunghyuk. See who's babysitting now? ^^]

Sunghyuk told him his friends used to call him 'Woosung', since he liked that actor, so he told him he could called him like that too. Of course, Sangho said no, he would call him 'Sunghyuk-hyung'. But when he got his number, he typed 'Woosu'. He didn't know why.

Sunghyuk sent him a pic. It was him with a cute baby. Sangho remembered Sunghyuk told him he had a niece. So maybe it has her.

<<What was her name? I think Eunjung>>.

[Sangho: OH MY GOD, she is so cute, is she Eunjung? >u<]

She looked so cute like a fluffy ball of love covered in her pinky blankets.

[Sangho: The pinky blankets seems like cotton candy, haha. Sorry I just thought about it when I saw the picture]

He love kids and babies so much, since his cousins had already children. He was a lovely uncle.

[Sunghyuk: Yes, she's Eunjung :) ]

[Sunghyuk: Lol, actually you're right, the view of it looks like that ]

Sangho smiled and went to wash the dishes.


	5. Break time

Days passed by.

Sunghyuk finished his niece's painting, it looked so beautiful. When he told his sister what he was doing, she asked him if he wanted to babysit her in his place to continue with the painting. So he did.

"You should invite him to your place" said Tae, leaving his chin on the tip of the broom, he was sweeping.

"What?" Sunghyuk replied, blushing a little. "I won't...not yet..."

"Oh, come on" Taewoong rolled his eyes. "You have his number and two paintings to show him. It won't be weird" he continued sweeping. "Specially...YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER FOR MORE THAN A YEAR OR SO"

Sunghyuk shrugged his shoulders. "Don't yell at me" he faked to be scared, so Tae laughed.

That evening, Sunghyuk spent his break time sitting outside, with a glass of water and a piece of paper. He drew some lines. The weather was so calm and refreshing, a smooth breeze came across and touched Sunghyuk's cheeks....

Suddenly, Sangho arrived. Sunghyuk saw him at the distance and his lips formed a smile. "Hey" he greeted when Sangho walked closer to him.

Sangho replied him and sat next to him, "Is it your break time?" he asked with a smile. Sunghyuk nodded. "Great". Sunghyuk looked at him and then he looked at his paper... He started to draw. Sangho saw him. "Are you drawing?" he looked at it, curious. Sunghyuk didn't reply. After some traces, Sunghyuk raised his eyes at him and they went back down again. Sangho blushed, "are you drawing me?"

"Yep" Sunghyuk replied. Sangho didn't know what to do or what to say, he just looked at Sunghyuk, now his attention was focused drawing him. He took that chance to watch him closely.

He looked at his hair, he didn't know if it was his natural color but that brown hair suited him well, it looked soft and nice. His eyebrows were thin and well delimited, and his forehead was covered by his bang. Sunghyuk's eyes were looking down, but he already knew they were honey color, sweet as his persona. His nose was greek type, and his mouth...his lips were thin and currently were twisting a grimace while drawing. Sangho blushed, relieving the fact he didn't see him.

"Done" Sunghyuk said, with a smile of satisfaction. He held the paper in front of him, and looked at Sangho, then he looked back at his draw. "It isn't perfect, but I think I caught your scent" he said. Somehow those words made Sangho blush.

Sangho took the paper. It was a great drawing, he was really impressed. "You can have it" said Sunghyuk, keeping his pen in his pocket.

"Really?"

"Of course, is for you" Sunghyuk thought he would keep his first Sangho's drawing, but he wanted to give it to him instead.

Wait. He was thinking in drawing him before? Yes. He planned in doing it. But he already drew Taewoong, so that shouldn't be an unusual situation, right?

"Thank you" Sangho was flustered. Sunghyuk noticed it and rubbed his neck.


	6. Not a date

Sangho looked at the mirror one more time, he was nervous. He looked again at his phone. Thereit was the text message.

It wasn't a date. He told himself that hundreds of times. They were just friends wanting to hang out more, as friends.

Someone rang the bell after some minutes.

"Sangho-ah" Sebin shouted, he was busy with his hair. Sangho walked and saw him with some substance in his hands.

"What is that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"A hair product I just bought" the younger replied. Sangho shook his head and opened the door. Sunghyuk was smiling.

"Hey, Sangho" Sangho greeted him back and stepped aside, letting him in. Sunghyuk saw Sebin.

"This is Sebin, Sunghyuk" said the black haired boy. Sebin just nodded with a smile.

"Sorry I can't greet you properly" said while brushing his hair with that product.

Sunghyuk nodded. "It's okay...." The oldest there looked at the pinky hair Sebin had.

"Sangho has told me a lot about you" the younger hissed softly. "Have fun in your date," he said, "what movie are you going to watch?" Sangho was about to slam Sebin's neck but he talked fast.

"We don't know yet, we'll see it in the cinema" Sunghyuk laughed. He was very charismatic, he just made click with Sebin. Sangho noticed he didn't deny it wasn't a date. But maybe he just took it as a joke. Yeah, maybe it was that.

After Sunghyuk and Sangho read all the movies' summaries in the cinema, Sunghyuk asked: "Which one do you choose?" Sangho asked back "Which one do you say we should?".

They looked at each other and nodded, replying at the same time. "The mister and the student" they said together.

Both laughed and Sangho's cheeks were softly pink.

It was a French movie. They sat on the seats of the food's section of the cinema and started to talk about the movie. Exchanging ideas was something special for Sunghyuk. He liked Sangho's presence, and now he just loved the fact of sharing thoughts.

"I found it very realistic...not pessimist at all...But people doesn't differentiate that" he said. Sangho nodded.

"I understand, but still it was sad" Sangho just cried a bit at the end. "I mean, I get it, but it made me sad..." he rubbed his neck.

Sunghyuk made a smile. "I see, don't worry" he said softly.

After almost half hour of talking, they realized the time and asked an uber.

Sangho yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Sunghyuk asked and the younger nodded again.

"This week has been busy, I arrived so late at home"

Sunghyuk grinded. "You can sleep a bit if you want, you need to rest

"No..." he shook his head. "I'm fine" he yawnedagain. Sunghyuk took him by his shoulders and made him rest his head in his ownshoulders. "Hyung..." but Sangho fell asleep . 


	7. Cute

"This is amazing, Sunghyuk-hyung" Sangho was really impressed. The paint of the girl really touched him. "This has to be shown in an art gallery"

Sunghyuk blushed. "Just call me Sunghyuk or Woosung, I told you is okay" he walked closer to him. "R-Really? I don't know...I've never published my art... No one has accepted me yet".

"No way!" Sangho sighed. "It's unfair, these paints are so precious" he walked to see the other one. "Just look at this one, it's really touching" he looked at Eunjun's paint. "I can talk to a friend to help me and make you in the art gallery of the city..." he said as he looked at the paint.

Sunghyuk shook his head. "I'm fine with that"

"But why would you paint? For yourself?" Sangho looked at him. Sunghyuk rubbed his neck. Yeah, he has received that question several times before.

"Yes, I like it that way"

"But wouldn't you like to share these to the public?" Sangho asked curious. Sunghyuk blushed gain.

"Of course, but I just get rejection"

"You know being an artist nowadays is hard... The start is always awkward but you just have to keep looking for options!" Sangho said with excitement. Sunghyuk looked at him walking around his living room, he couldn't avoid to smile. Sangho saw him and blushed. "Sorry I just got excited".

"Don't worry" he shook his head again. "I'm glad you feel that way, it's cute to see my art makes people excited and happy"

"See?" Sangho raised an eyebrow. Sunghyuk opened his mouth in an impressive way. "That's why I'll help you" he smiled.

Sunghyuk chuckled. "You're cute".

After some days, Sunghyuk felt in a writer mood. It was night, the moon was shining bright. He opened his balcony, he loved that balcony and was happy to afford an apartment with one. He reached a chair and crossed one leg while looking at the sky.

_Have you seen it? The moon up in the sky?_

_If it were me, would you believe it?_

What was he had write last night. Now he erased those lines and rewrite them in another way.

_Have you ever seen it? That star in the sky?  
If I tell you that's me, will you believe it?_

He started to keep writting.

 __  
I always watched over you  
Because from way up high, the earth isn't that big

After some lines he looked at it and smiled.

"Cute".


	8. Talks

As days passed, Sangho and Sunghyuk spent more time together. They loved walk in the park so they met at least once per week. Talks were interesting and warm, since both had almost the same hobbies and tastes.

They were walking around the park, after crossing it minutes ago, and suddenly a small red ball came rolling to Sangho's footh. After that ball, a small and cute puppy came running.

Sangho leaned down to pick up the ball, and the puppy tripped half of his way to it.

"Oh my God, you're so cute" said the younger while picking the ball up as the puppy continued his way and barked at Sangho. Sangho held the ball and threw it a few meters. They saw a guy around their age running behind the puppy, it must be his owner.

Sunghyuk turned to Sangho. Sangho was smiling so happily, still looking at the puppy. Those sleepy eyes widened a bit more as his lips formed a cute smile. Sangho's cheeks were a bit chubby so it looked squeezeable.

Sunghyuk felt his chest jump. <<What is this feeling?"

Sangho looked at Sunghyuk and he looked away with a small jump. Sangho didn't notice it because he was thinking in the puppy.

"It was cute, I love puppies"

Sunghyuk sighed and smiled. "You love cute things, isn't it?"

Sangho blushed. Sunghyuk looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"You know what? You just gave me an idea"

Sangho looked at him with an interrogation in his face. "What do you mean?" Sunghyuk giggled. "Wait..."

"Oh, c'mmon. You're a model, why don't you model for me?" Sangho blushed. "I just want the same position as if you were holding the ball as minutes ago, we can go to my apartment and I'll draw some sketches. That's all"

The next day, Sangho was in Sunghyuk's place. The artist just finished drawing the sketched and let the younger walk around. As he saw him bored, he decided to look for his old paints and drawings, to keep him a little more with him.

Once he was back, Sunghyuk handled him some small paints. He painted some gloves over water, another one was a couple of rings over blankets, then Sangho looked three hands holding each other, two of them seemed to belong to elderly people and the other one belonged to a young man. He thought the second was about his sister and his brother in law, and the third one...

"They're my grandparents' hands" he replied to Sangho silenced question, after handling him a glass of water. Sangho said thanks to him and sipped.

"It's so touching...It makes me feel the love" he said. Sunghyuk smiled and sat on the couch.

Sunghyuk sighed after Sangho sat next to him. The blackhaired boy looked at him.

"I was so attached to them since they raised me" Sunghyuk was opening and Sangho payed attention. "They died almost two years ago. First was my grandmother, and then my grandfather..." Sangho pats his back, "I guess they couldn't handle to be without the other... My grandfather died of sadness" Sunghyuk sighed, and Sangho hugged him. "It's okay, I'm okay now... Well, I let the college because that" Sangho opened his mouth. Sunghyuk never told him why did he left the school.

"Did you fell in depression?" he asked with worry.

Sunghyuk shook his head. "I felt sad for some long time but...what actually made me quit was the fact that I lost my desire to do art...I didn't feel what I was doing... so I started to work as a waiter while I was trying to find myself. I had back some inspiration when I recovered, but I didn't feel good as to go back to college" Sangho wanted to take his hand but he didn't. "But these days...I am feeling good, I don't know.. maybe I'll be back to college this new semester" Sangho nodded strongly.

"You should, totally!" he rubbed his hand on his back, cheering him up. Sunghyuk smiled.

"Thanks for listen, Sangho-ah" Sangho blushed.


	9. Inspiration

"You have been doing a lot of stuff recently, haven't you?"

Sunghyuk's sister went to visit him, she was holding Eunjun as she was looking around. Jiwoo leaned to watch the paints carefully. She smiled widely.

"This is so beautiful, my brother is so talented!" she praised. The woman pinched Sunghyuk's cheek.

"Thanks" he was blushing.

"Have you written? I hope you did... I am writing a novel and I'd like to give it to you when you visit us again" Jiwoo said, sitting on the couch. His brother sat next to her.

"I wrote a...poem...song...I don't know, but I've had just been painting and drawing" he rubbed his neck. "I haven't write at all"

"I wonder who is your muse, I'm glad you find it and brought back your inspiration" the woman mumbled and little Eunjun caught her finger with a smile.

Sunghyuk looked away, thinking in her words.

He recalled Taewoong's words last day. They were cleaning the tables before closing the coffee shop and the older one just finished ordering the chairs. They were talking about his new art.

"I feel you more inspirated, as if you were free again" he said, "well, as I know you since some years ago, that's how I see you now" he smiled, "and I know who is the reason". Sunghyuk just blushed.

They closed the coffee shop and said bye to the other. Sunghyuk looked at the night sky and the stars shined at him. He wondered if that was true.

Now, another person told him almost the same. Could it be possible....?

Days after that, Sunghyuk walked in the downtown when he accidentally hit a guy, he leaned to apologize when he realized who he was. "H-Hyunggeun-hyung"

Hyunggeun smiled and immediately greeted back. "Sunghyuk!"

They started to walk to a bench. Sunghyuk noticed Hyunggeun's engagement ring. "Ohhh... congratulations, hyung!" he patted his back, "I'm so happy for you"

Hyunggeun blushed and smiled looking at his ring. "Her name is Anne" he touched his ring. "She was a german abroad student and now he stayed here with me" he said with a wide smile on his face.

"I wish you to have a beautiful life together" Sunghyuk said, the older nodded saying thanks.

After some little talk, Hyunggeun asked him how he was doing. "The other day, Professor Kim asked for you, he misses your debates and discussions" he said.

Sunghyuk bit his lower lip.

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon. Maybe next semester" the younger replied.

Hyunggeun sighed. "I hope so. We miss you a lot, you're so talented. You just need to find your inspiration back, your muse, someone or something who fills your and makes you feel every emotion".

Inspiration. Muse. Feelings.


	10. Scared

Once Sunghyuk came back to his apartment, after a long day, he walked to his paints. He looked at Sangho's paint, the canvas which now had a beautiful and not done yet paint of the boy leaning down picking up a red ball and a puppy in front of him.

His cheeks blushed again. He looked at the ceiling. Could it be he was falling in love for Sangho? He remember what people told him. So he tried to analyze his own feelings.

Whenever he thinks about him, Sunghyuk starts to draw or paint, or write some lines. He smiles and his chest feels warm. If that is love, then... what should he do?

He received a text.

Sunghyuk felt something in his chest. But he didn't mind. So he texted back. He didn't want Sangho to let him, even if it were for some days, it would make him feel sad....

The thought of not being able to see Sangho squeezed his heart. He though the just appreciated him so much, and that if Taewoong or any of his friends let him too he would feel that way too. But it what he felt was more than just friendship. He was just scared. Scared of losing him anyways.

Sunghyuk didn't know how he felt. Didn't want to accept that. He has never been really in love, so he was scared. It was new for him. To share the same hobbies as someone, to spent nice walks and talks with someone, to exchange thoughts with someone... He just thought it was such agood friendship and he didn't want it to end...he didn't want to feel this way because he didn't think they could made it.

Sunghyuk didn't accept it. It can't be. Maybe he was just confused. Yeah, that must be.

Sunghyuk turned on the lights. He lied on his bed and fall asleep, but it didn't even pass an hour when he suddenly woke up.

He grabbed a sheet and a pencil from his drawer.

Sunghyuk started to write down. Words came after more words. He was talking about the concept of love, and how it made you feel warmer and filled. He didn't even realize he was throwing his own feelings for Sangho there. So when he read it after couple hours he surprised and felt embarrassed. He felt he should throw it to the trash, because he was scared. But he didn't.


	11. Loving

Sebin was next to him as both said bye to Sangho. Sebin waved at him with a huge smile as Sunghyuk was with a sad smile, trying to smile better for Sangho, but he didn't feel good.

Sunghyuk felt something shrank inside him. He sighed and stepped in next to Sebin waving at Sangho before he gets in the plane. Sangho smiled at them both...at the endof the stairs of the airplane, he got in.

"He likes you" Sebin's voice was heard so suddenly and softly. Sunghyuk blinked and looked at him.

"What did you say?"

Sebin's cell phone rang and he took the call. "Yeah? Oh, baby, of course I will go...I will be there in half an hour... Yeah, I love you too" he said and hung.

Sunghyuk looked at him and smiled. "Is it your girlfriend?" Sebin smiled. "What's her name?"

Sebin suspired. "Shanice" he replied with a soft smile. "We've been together for almost one year, I want to ask her to marry me when we had our anniversary"

Sunghyuk put a hand on his shoulder. "That's great, I wish you the best, be happy together" his words were honest and he smiled. Sebin nodded.

"Thank you, hyung" he blushed a little. "It means a lot to me...my family and my friends say we're too young still, but ....hyung, I am 22, I think I'm old enough to decide this big and important choice of my life" the younger said, as they both walked to the exit of the airport.

Sunghyuk nodded and sighed. "I agree with you. Love doesn't have age, and I think you're mature enough to do this, you look so in love and I just heard you talking to her once" he smiled.

Sebin smiled back. "And now...you...you look like that too. When are you gonna tell him?" Sunghyuk face twisted. He blushed. "What do you mean?"

Sebin chuckled. "Hyung, you know what I mean"

"Don't change the topic, Sebin" Sunghyuk said, his ears were red.

"I didn't. We were talking about loving, and I'm just trying to encourage you to confess to Sangho" Sebin smiled.

How did he know it? Did he talk to Taewoong?

Their friends started to be closer since one day Sangho brought Sebin to the coffee and he and Taewoong ended up rapping together.

"No, Taewoong didn't tell me. But I mentioned to him what I am think about you two, and he say he expects that from you since years" he raised an eyebrow. "Look, hyung, I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual. See, Sangho is single, he received some offerts, girls and certain boys since he is a model and is cute, but he rejected them all. Yes, he is timid but I assure you he's waiting for you. Trust me" Sebin smiled and palmed his back.

"I don't know if I even like him, Sebin" Sunghyuk said, trying to act, but Sebin chuckled again. As if Sunghyuk were an actor...


	12. Him

Those days without Sangho were tasteless. For some reason, he felt sad, and the only thing he could write or draw or paint was Sangho's face. He was impressed how accurate was the Sangho's image in his mind. He loved his eyebrows, cutely delined, and his round eyes, which always seemed to be sleepy. Then his nose... Sangho was a masterpiece and Sunghyuk just couldn't help it.

One day, he woke up early and started painting. He took the brush and placed it on the colour in his palette. Sunghyuk carried his brush to the canvas, and sketched some lines, then started to paint...

"As you don't call back, I'm going to your place" Taewoong's voice was heard in the voice recorder of the phone.

Sunghyuk didn't really care. He had an image in his head, when he was dreaming, and he couldn't let it go and fade away.

After half an hour, Taewoong knocked. He knocked again and started to yell at Sunghyuk. "Woosung, you haven't going out in days!" the big eyes guy said. "Open the door, I brought food! I bet you haven't eaten properly" he mumbles the last for himself.

After a long sigh, Sunghyuk opens the door. He was wearing his pajama since morning. It was 2pm.

"I have a vision...a magnificent image I just have to finish painting it" he said, smiling widely.

"Did you finally become mad?" Taewoong asked, worried. Sunghyuk shook his head.

"No...I don't think so" he chuckled.

Taewoong sighed. "What are you painting?"

But Sunghyuk didn't reply. He was focused.

Taewoong walked and stayed right in front the canvas. His mouth widened and then he nodded.

"Stop for a little and come here to eat, Sunghyuk" Taewoong demanded, taking out the food he bought for them.

"Did you know he's back this afternoon?" Taewoong asked when Sunghyuk walked out the bathroom, after taking a shower.

Sunghyuk tilt his head, closing his eyes, thinking. "Y-Yeah, he told me this morning...or it was yesterday? I think it was yesterday".

Sunghyuk took out his phone.

Their chat declined in that week. Mostly because their jobs but also because Sunghyuk didn't want to bother Sangho with his usual chats to make him write to him more. He was feeling weird, he wasn't being himself because he started to realize his feelings towards the younger, so he didn't know how to act.

"Do you want to pick him up? I can take you" Taewoong grabs his keys from his pocket.

"I don't know, Tae..." Sunghyuk sighed.

"Why not?" Taewoong stepped to Sunghyuk. "Actually, Sebin told me to pick him, since he had an important appointment he couldn't cancel, and well, Sangho is my friend so... Do you want to come?" Sunghyuk pouted and bit his lip. "I know you want" he smiled and Sunghyuk sighed.


	13. Meeting

He was nervous. He was looking at the people arriving to the airport. It wasn't his fly but he was nervous anyways. He wondered how he would look, they haven't seen in days. Did he dyed his hair or something? He remembered once Sangho dyed his hair to blue, and it was a shocked surprise for him. Sunghyuk closed his eyes, blinked and let out a sigh.

"Sangho's plane is the next one" Taewoong said, kicking him out his mind again. Suddenly his heart raced. He knew he won't talk to him right away, he wanted to be as usual: nice and friendly, so he had so calm down and eventually, once Sangho is done and back to his usual life. The speaker goes off again and the voice says Sangho's plane is just arriving.

Some minutes later, there it was. Little Sangho looking for his luggage. Sunghyuk felt his heart aching, and Taewoong started to walk till him, pushing his back too. Sangho was holding his luggage, looking at them after Taewoong called him out.

"Oh, hi" Sangho showed his cute smile. "I'm so happy to see you two!" the guy said, genuinely happy.

"You seem so fresh, was your time in Japan that excited?" Taewoong chuckled.

"Well, not at all....but I just slept tight the whole fly" Sangho sees Sunghyuk, and Sunghyuk blushes a little.

"It's so good to have you here again, Sangho"

"Yeah, t-thanks hyung"

And both look down for a second.

Taewoong start his walk out, and the youngers follow his steps. It felt kinda awkward, somehow. Sunghyuk was stealing some glances at Sangho, and Sangho looked at him curious because he looked a little different now. Maybe his hair has grown a little? Sangho couldn't tell.

Sunghyuk helped to put his luggage on the trunk, while Sangho and Taewoong get in the car. They arrived Sangho's apartment, it was empty so Sangho asked them so stay a little. Taewoong declined, saying they should go and leave him take a shower and relax, unpack or something else. But Sunghyuk then asked Sangho to pick him up and show him his work. Obviously, Sangho nodded with a huge smile. "I'd love to, Sunghyuk, thanks". And Sunghyuk smiled widely, because Sangho called his name with no "hyungs" for first time.

Sebin arrived some minutes after Tae and Sunghyuk let. He hugged Sangho warmly and asked him how he was and what did he do, while making tea and unpacking some cookies Shanice made for Sangho. "She wanted to meet you today but I told her you could probably be tired, I hope we can get lunch tomorrow" he said softly.

Sangho nodded, "Oh, Shanice is so sweet, she shouldn't have done this, it tastes delicious" he chewed his cookies. "Of course, I'd like to, you're my favorite couple ever" he giggled and Sebin blushed.

Later, Sangho was yawning in the sofa. He pressed the buttons to call Sunghyuk, he felt so sleepy and need a nap so he was going to cancel. But Sangho fell asleep in the process, and after some minutes Sebin noticed and helped him to go to his room. Sebin took his phone and saw the text he was going to send. The pink haired boy then called Sunghyuk to let him know Sangho cancelled their "non-date".

"Oh, by the way, Shanice, me and Sangho will have lunch tomorrow, I will like to go to your cafe..." the young one said, hearing an affirmative response from the other line. "Oh, great, well, see ya tomorrow, hyung!".


	14. An angel

Since the first time he stepped in the café looking for a job, he noticed there was something peculiar on it. There was background music, which was interesting, and he thought he could get used to work there, since he loved music. Music usually inspired him to write or to draw, just as that very morning.

He worked extra hours that morning, and also he was going to see Sangho and Sebin and his girlfriend there. So Sunghyuk was sitting at the back, with a pencil and a sheet. And a familiar song started to play at far away....

_Only mine, you got to be mine_

Sunghyuk was just drawing some patterns.

_I can't open my eyes, do you see me?_

Then he stopped scribbling and sharpened the ear, catching the song at instant.

_I saw an angel, when I first saw you_

_You shined like an angel from heaven_

_I got curious, who do you resemble to be that beautiful?_

_I'll be your morning star, and you are my angel_

Then Sunghyuk knew it. He started writing down some lines. By the time he was done, Sangho, Shanice and Sebin have arrived. Sunghyuk felt something on his stomach, a positive feeling: he had confidence.

Sangho knocked at his door in the evening, it was almost 5pm and Sunghyuk managed to be free at that time. He was waiting for him, Sunghyuk greeted him with a warm smile and let him in. Sangho rubbed his arms when he did it. "I'm sorry, the thermostat isn't working well" Sunghyuk apologize.

Sunghyuk showed Sangho his paints, after handing him a cup of tea. Sangho gripped the cup and leaned down to see carefully the paints, he smiled and looked at them with curiousity. Sunghyuk was next to him looking at his reactions.

"I really love your paints, Sunghyuk, I just..the other day I met this friend and maybe told him about your work....he's interested!" Sangho said, but Sunghyuk didn't pay attention at all to his words. Sunghyuk shook his head and nodded. "Well... can I...see that one? I know it isn't finished, but..." Sangho pointed at a covered canvas which was at a corner of the room. Sunghyuk's cheeks blushed a little.

"I don't know...I think..." he rubbed his neck.

"Please" Sangho's puppy eyes begged and he couldn't resist.

Sunghyuk sighed and took off the blanket revealing a paint of a figure, it was a human, he didn't have a face yet but it resembles Sangho somehow. The clothes were all white, it looked so soft and fresh, as if he was an angel...

"An angel..." Sangho said at first, then he blushed. He thought. "Sunghyuk...do you...is that me?"

Sunghyuk looks away. "Maybe"

"Do ....Do I like you?" Sangho gulped and dared to ask.

Sunghyuk opened his mouth slowly. "Yes".


	15. Fourth dimension

They didn't know about love, because they never give time to it. But they did have a "love".

Sunghyuk was passionate about his art, about music, writing, and drawing, he loved every master piece, ever creation he did and he saw. While Sangho liked music, model, he liked to sing and act, but he was still young and didn't know about the whole world of being famous, though he had that sparkle everybody saw on him and let him join them. Sangho was timid and so pure, his passion for his job was genuine, and Sunghyuk had what he lacked: strength and trust in himself.

_How should I say it?_

_That you're like an angel from my dreams_

They didn't realize when they fall for each other. They were friends, two person sharing the same thoughts and memories. Once they realized their feelings they tried to understand what were they feeling. Sangho was scared to confess Sunghyuk, and Sunghyuk didn't realize it yet at that time. But, days passed by and now they were in front the other.

_And you're the prettiest_

_You still don't know_

_You don't say_

They didn't know how it occur, but the moment Sunghyuk felt Sangho's lips over his he felt melting. His heart shrugged and skiped so fast he could hear it near his ears. It was overhelming.

_In the blink of an eye_

_You fly away_

_Take me with you to the world where you're going_

Sunhyuk's arms around him were the most comfortable feeling he would ever feel, he rested his chin on his head, and placed a soft kiss. Sangho smiled at the action and raised his face again.

_Yesterday, today and always_

_Wherever you are_

_That place is like heaven_

And they kissed again, and Sunghyuk caressed Sangho's cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. He never thought this would happen.

_'Cause I love you_

_It's embarrassing for me to say_

_My angel you_

_But just stay like this for a little while_

_I'll be by your side forever_

Sunghyuk whispered sweet words to Sangho's ear, kissing now his chin, drawing a path till his cheek, forehead and finally his lips again.

_I always tell you how pretty you are_

_Even without makeup_

_You don't need it, don't use it_

_You're breathtaking, you're on another level_

_Compared to your bright smile, my love for you seems like nothing_

They cuddled in the sofa, Sangho's on top of Sunghyuk, and he giggled. He giggled so cute it melted Sunghyuk again. How was he lucky? Sunghyuk told to himself.

_Let's fly back to the time when we first met_

_I don't think I'll ever get tired of you_

_I can't hide my feelings_

_I'm sure you can see right through me_

Sunghyuk pinched Sangho's cheek, "Oh my God, you're so beautiful", it made Sangho's blush again. "Stop it, please" and he pouted, closing his sleepy eyes again. It was adorable.

_So what is your answer?_

_Is it love, love, love?_

_Come, fly right into my arms_

_Only this moment, I don't want anything else_

And Sunghyuk caressed his sides, flipping them and looking down to him. He removed Sangho's band and placed another kiss in his forehead.

_You're mine at last (Nothing else)_

_I want you to know that I want to be by your side_

_My angel you_

_Same day, same time, stay with me always_

_At this very moment you're my eternity_

"I love you"

Their lips met again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, I'm sorry I made it slow and pretty soft >u<

**Author's Note:**

> Btw i've seen there's no much content of snuper, i just hope whoever finds my fic likes it and has a good time reading me :D thanks x


End file.
